The inevitable need of people to communicate gave birth to a communication device we now call pagers. Since its conception in the 1970's, the pager technology has gone through leaps and bounds making it a much needed communication device and a multi-billion dollar business.
Originally, these pagers were called "beepers" due to the fact that their main singular operative function was to send beep signals as a message. In its simpliest model, the beepers were invented for internal use, meaning, inside a building or premise as an interdepartamental communication system. They were widely utilized by hospital personnel and other organizations alike.
Although this conventional way to communicate was useful at that time, it was also unfortunately limited to its immediate surroundings. As the demand for a better communication increased, new and better beepers came into existence in the market. In the 1980's there was a slow, but steady growth in beeper communication technology.
Thus, the years of 1990 and 1991 marked the turning point for beeper technology as a personal communication device capable of both internal as well as external communication. Mega telecommunication companies, such as AT&T, Motorola, Nokia & Sony to mention a few, rallied to pioneer and advertise more sofisticated and versatile beepers. Along with new functions and designs came a new term called--pagers. Both terms beeper and pager can be used interchangeably. However, pager is the more appropriate term, which is named after its method of communication transmittal system known as the paging system.
Although, the beeper has some usefulness left, pagers on the other hand are more flavorable to the public, due to their new "Hi-Tech" multi-functional features and designs. From 1992 to present, the diversity in personal communication has exploded to keep up with busy and demanding life styles of the public. Accordingly, some if not all of the functions and features available in the market for prior art pagers are as follows:
(a) portable, light-weight and made with durable easy to clean materials; PA1 (b) battery operated (one AA size) no charging required and can even tell user "cell low" when battery is low; PA1 (c) beeps or vibrates to inform user of incoming call; PA1 (d) voice mail by numeric, alphanumeric & two-way only paging through Internet; PA1 (e) a camilian, easy to change case color (available only on certain type pagers). PA1 (a) 911 access--for life threatening situations; PA1 (b) interactive or real-time conversation, with forward voice & control channels and reverse voice and control channels communication; PA1 (c) a non-violent protection that can save lives; PA1 (d) cheaper compared to a cellular phone; PA1 (e) easy to use with one 911 switch to activate and disconnect; PA1 (f) a micro computer chip for memory used for the preprogrammed 911 access and for confirmation command; PA1 (g) more compact to carry around compared to cellular phones; PA1 (h) would appeal to people of all background, specially beneficial to the youngsters (teens), to the elderly, to the sick and frail and to women too; PA1 (i) will feasibly increase pager sales; PA1 (j) lastly, the 911 number characters will appear on the display window upon connection to confirm transmission.
With all of the stated functions prior art pagers has come a long way since its conception. It has satisfied most but not all of the demanding needs of the user. Prior art pagers are the personal communication of today's society.
To take the pager communication even further is the purpose of this invention. Personal emergency response communication is a new and useful improvement function to pagers. This invention incorporates a 911 access function to call for help, be it the police, the fire department or the paramedics. This invention added to the previously stated prior art pager features will be the pager of the future. Personal Emergency Response Communication paging apparatus is an obvious necessity the society needs. This is an invention that can save the life of its user. The advantages are, but not limited to as follows:
It is an important improvement that will enhance the personal communication technology of today and tomorrow.